Bring The Thunder
by ComingApartAtTheSeams
Summary: Ten drabbles from the iTunes challenge. WARNING: Male/Male. Hilson


_So... The iTunes challenge. Basically, you set your iPod/iTunes/mp3 to shuffle, and write one drabble for each song. Each drabble may only be written for as long as the song lasts._

_Warning, this will contain slash {male/male pairings}, so if you don't like it, hit the back button now. Extremely mild swearing. _

_Sorry if they seem OOC. Please review!_

_

* * *

_**1. Guilty Pleasure - Cobra Starship**

House was at a party. A _party._ A party, with _people._ At least it was Wilson's party, right?  
Speaking of Wilson.. Where was he..?  
Just then, House's thoughts were interupted by Wilson telling him, "You gotta come daaaance."  
"I can't dance! I have a cane!" House said gleefully, taking a drink of beer.  
"Buut. I-- I caaaaame here. --hiccup-- To make you daaaaance tonight."  
"Oh really? Not because you have some guilty pleasure for me?"  
".. Maaaaybe." Wilson replied, kissing House drunkenly.

**2. We're So Starving - Panic At The Disco**

"But Wiiilsoooooon," House whined. "I'm staaaarving."  
"No, House." Wilson replied, filling some forms out.  
House wrapped his arms around Wilson. "Please?" He whispered into James' ear, licking slightly.  
Wilson fought the urge to lean into it. "House, I have to finish this paperwork!"  
"Fine." House replied. "No sex for a week."  
"You know you couldn't go that long."  
House thought for a moment. "Well when we DO have sex, I'm finishing first. Then you're on your own."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Wanna bet?"  
And so, House got his macadamia nut pancakes.  
... And chocolate-sauce-covered Wilson.

**3. When The Day Met The Night - Panic At The Disco**

Some could say House was like the Sun. Hiding behind clouds, making sure you don't look at him, yet when he solved his medical cases, it was like it was the middle of the Summer. One could say, you needed House like you needed the Sun.  
And some could say Wilson was like the Moon. A complete opposite to the sun, beautiful to look at, and comforting - so comforting that you said 'thank you' when he told you that you were going to die.  
And when they met.. Well, they fell in love. Sure, House had to bail Wilson from prison, and sure, Wilson thought he'd have to be House's plaything that night, but he was wrong. No, he was House's plaything, forever.  
And he didn't really mind, because when House smiled, Wilson would give him all of the time in the world.  
Just so long as he didn't break Wilson's heart.

**4. Hot Mess - Cobra Starship**

Wilson sat up, snaking out of House's grasp. He got out of bed, checking the clock. 7:45am. _Shit,_ He thought, going into the bathroom for a shower.  
House awoke to Wilson falling into his lap. "Wilson, we just had a round, but if you're up for another, I could.."  
"House!" Wilson shouted, stumbling back up and trying to get ready for work.  
"What's the rush? It's only 8am." House yawned, sitting up.  
"Exactly! I haven't even had a chance to dry my hair, or moisturise, or fix my nails!"  
"Do you know how gay you sound right now?"  
Wilson glared at House, who was getting into the shower.

After House got out of the shower, and got dressed, it was 8:15am. "See? Plenty of time."  
Wilson sighed, laying a plate of pancakes on the table. "I STILL have to dry my hair!"  
"It can wait. You HAVE to eat breakfast."  
"Fine." Wilson said, drowning a pancake in syrup.

It was 8:45 when they finished getting ready.  
"House, I have to do my HAIR."  
"Too late for that."  
"But it's a mess!"  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Thank you, you are so kind and caring. No wonder I love you so."  
"Hey! It's a _hot_ mess" House pouted.

**4. Of All The Gin Joints In All The World - Fall Out Boy**

House had a headache. And slightly bad luck. His last patient had died, because Chase had decided to give him too much morphine. But, now he was home and popping pills like they were candy.  
"House, I'm home!" A familiar voice shouted, a little too loud.  
"Damnit, Wilson. I'm trying to sleep!" house shouted back, closing his eyes again.  
"Sorry."

The next morining, House awoke to Wilson blow drying his hair. "Wilson! Turn that damn thing off!"  
"House, I have to look _pretty_."  
House rolled his eyes, and tried to sleep trough it.  
"Stop wasting time."  
"But I'm dreaming about you!" Wilson thought this was sweet, until House continued, "With handcuffs."  
Wilson walked away.  
"Wilson?"  
"Yes, House?"  
"Why don't we have any handcuffs?"  
"Get ready for work, House."

**5. I Kissed A Boy - Cobra Starship**

"Hey, Wilson! I have a plan!" House stated, walking into Wilson's office.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yup." House smiled, sitting down. "Wanna know what it is?"  
"I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."  
"Okay." House leaned forward, elbows on Wilson's freshly-polished desk. "I think.." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think.. I should kiss you."  
Wilson gave him a strange look. "... And..?"  
"You didn't like it?"  
"... House, you can kiss me anytime."  
"But not when the kids are watching!"  
Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm sure your team do NOT want to watch us.. Kissing."  
House grinned. "Exactly!"  
"So, you wanna kiss me, just to start shit?"  
"Yup."

**6. Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk - Cobra Starship**

House was in his apartment, with his best friend, bourbon, and countless empty bottles of beer. Just about to pour some more, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, House grabbed his cane and walked to the door, opening it. "Yeahhhh?"  
"House!"  
"Wilsuuuuun. Go 'way."  
"No, House."  
"Fiiiine. Buut you gotta. You gotta. Gotta strip."  
"You're drunk."  
"You look." House swayed slightly. "Youuuu. Youuuu, you look. Good."  
Wilson blushed slightly. "House, what have you been drinking?"  
"Buut. You looooook. Liiike. Daaaaaaamn you look _good._"

**7. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic! At The Disco**

"Everybody lies," House said. "Even you, Boy Wonder. Now, what are you lying about?"  
Wilson tried to hide the smile play ing on his lips. "I.. Don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh, I think you do. Now.. Did you sleep with one of those cancer patients again?"  
"What? No!" Wilson genuinely looked shocked that House would accuse him of that. Of _cheating_ on him.  
"Right.." House tapped at his chin for a moment. "Do YOU have cancer?"  
"No!"  
"Well, what _are_ you lying about?"  
"I'm lying about not not lying."  
House raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"... Can't I just take my clothes off and we can go gave sex?"  
House nodded, deciding that sex was a good enough distaction.

**8. Damned If I Do Ya [Damned If I Don't] - All Time Low**

House didn't know that Wilson was over him.  
Wilson didn't think it needed to be said.  
Of course, leaving House alone in a bar after numerous shots of tequila _was_ a rather large hint.  
House didn't stop his thoughts to make a 'You know what else is rather lagre...?' joke. It was just stupid now.  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
"House?"  
".. Wilson?"  
"Marry me?"  
"Hell no."  
".. Really?"  
"You're an idiot.  
"Love you too."

**9. I Have Friends In Holy Spaces - Panic At The Disco**

House and Wilson were walking down the street. _Holding hands._ Wilson was also eating ice cream. "Want some?"  
House made a face. "Blegh."  
He then went on to laugh when Wilson got some on his cin.  
"What?" Wilson asked, frowning.  
"C'mere." House said, wiping it off with his thumb, then sticking his thumb in his mouth. "Blegh. What flavor is that, anyway?"  
"Raspberry."  
"Ew."  
"Shut up."

**10. She's My Winona - Fall Out Boy**

House couldn't find Wilson. Which was bad, because it was just after lunch and he was hungry.  
Of course, rather than buy his own lunch, he set off on a hospital-wide search for him.  
When he found him, he was in the corner of House's office. With Cuddy.  
_Cuddy_. She had him pushed against the wall, his face bright red, and worried-looking.  
Of course, House didn't wait for an explanation. He burst in through the door, shoved Cuddy away, and took a rather bemused Wilson by the arm.  
"Get away, Cuddy. He's MY Wilson."

* * *

_Please do not flame my music tastes, and please tell me what you thought. Thanks! _

_- Nix.  
_


End file.
